One in a Million
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: Austin Moon has the best girlfriend in the world. At least, he thinks so. His fans, maybe not so much.


**HEY GUYS. So I know I've been MIA for awhile. But, I have a new one shot for y'all! It was inspired by this awesome gif set I saw that an awesome account named allymoons made. And you should all go follow her because all her gif sets are amazing. So, without further ado, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Thank you Miami! It's great to be home!" The cheers grew louder and followed Austin Moon off the stage and right into the arms of his beautiful girlfriend.<p>

"You did great Austin." She said, squeezing his torso. She felt him laugh as he kissed the top of her head.

"Ally Dawson, I don't understand how you can stand hugging me after a concert. I'm always dripping with sweat." He said, pulling back enough to look at her. She gave him a radiant smile.

"I actually find it kind of attractive."

"Do you?" He said. She shrugged and he leaned down and kissed her. Before they were rudely interrupted.

"Austin!" They pulled away and looked up to see Ally's best friend, and Austin's manager Trish running towards them with a bluetooth still on her ear.

Her curly hair flopped around her as she skidded to a stop, breathing frantically.

"We've got to go. Fans outside are starting to break the barricade."

"Damn, already? It usually takes them ten or twenty minutes." He said, completely calm, pulling Ally's hand as they followed Trish to the side entrance.

"They must be really eager to see their homecoming superstar." Ally said laughing. Austin rolled his eyes.

A few years ago, this would have suprised him to no end. Fans trying to break the barricade was a big deal, then.

Now, it was part of the 'Austin Moon Concert Experience'.

And as Ally ran along behind him, her fingers interlocked with his and her backstage pass flopping against her thigh, she still didn't believe how she had gotten here.

When Trish had landed the gig of being some random kid's new manager, Ally didn't know this random kid was someone she stopped and stared at in the halls.

Ally absolutely adored the popular blonde, but he would never notice her in a million years. The dorky girl who got all A's on her test and only talked to one person.

But he did.

They burst through the doors of the side entrance that led towards the tour bus. There were no screaming girls in sight.

For about five seconds.

How they got into the reserved part on the reserved side of the stadium, Ally had no idea. But, fangirls had magical powers.

They bombarded them, trying to get autographs and pictures.

Austin, being the sweet person he is, signed anybody's notebook or arm that they reached out to him.

Ally smiled at the huge grin on his face, not even acknowledging the glares the girls were shooting at their interlocked hands, wishing it was them in her place.

"Austin, sign and push!" Trish shouted over the throng of fans. He looked up, his hazel eyes bouncing to all of the jumping girls.

"How am I supposed to get all of them?" He said desperately. Trish smiled sadly.

"You won't be able too." Just then, a red mop of hair popped out of the door of the bus.

Dez, Austin's best friend, smiled, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Come on! You can make it!" He called waving his hand, a staff badge hanging from his neck.

They ran as politely as they could, and jumped into the bus, quickly closing the door behind them.

They breathed out as the driver, also the head of Austin's record label Jimmy Star, looked at them from his seat.

"Home sweet home, huh?" He said laughing over the screaming and thumping on the van.

They all nodded before Jimmy got up and started the van.

"Where too?"

"I haven't figured it out yet." Trish said.

"What do you mean? We're home. We can go to our own perspective houses." Ally said, her and Austin sitting down on the couch.

Trish shook her head. "We're all sleeping in the same place."

"Why?" Austin asked.

"You can't go home alone, because I'm pretty sure they know where you live Mr. Superstar." Trish said, making him smile sheepishly.

"Both Dez's and my family are nuts, and I'm pretty sure I saw a bunch of girls giving Ally death glares that would have killed if they were knives. And I kinda want us all alive. Even Dez, no matter how much of a twit he is." She said typing at her phone.

"Hey!" Dez exclaimed. Trish looked up, smiled, then looked back at her phone.

"Then where are we going to stay?" Ally asked, shifting her legs and folding them under her.

"At a hotel I guess." Trish mumbled, still not looking up from her phone.

After that was kind of settled, Ally felt Austin lay his head on her shoulder, his earplugs still in.

She took them out, and looked at him. "Tired?"

He nodded, yawning. When he was done, she gave him a soft kiss.

"Go to sleep moon boy." She said. He shifted to lay on her lap, and looked up at her with his tired eyes.

"You can't do that and then tell me to go to sleep." He said, yawning again.

Ally rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, really." He said, his eyes closing.

When Ally heard the steady breathing of him being asleep, she still didn't take his eyes off him. She ran her hands through his blonde hair.

"You really love him don't you?" Ally's best friend whispered. Ally still didn't look up.

"Yeah, I do." She said.

Dez whispered something, and she looked up that time. "He loves you too, you know."

Ally looked back down at the blonde in her lap, who had a slight smile on his face.

"I know he does."

* * *

><p>Ally woke up in a large bed, the comforter swallowing most of her.<p>

Jimmy had ended up letting them stay at one of his beach houses instead of a hotel. He didn't want them using his, or their, money for something that was unessacary.

Ally yawned and ran a hand through her hair, looking around.

This was the master bedroom.

Ally smiled and laid back down on the pillows, someone coming through the door that very second.

She looked up and saw her her blonde boyfriend walk in, only wearing a robe and his boxers with little moons on them.

"Nice boxers."

"Nice bedhead." He said, walking over with two coffee mugs. He handed her hers, kissing her.

"Thank you." She said as he pulled away. He had topped it with whipped cream, just how she liked it.

"Dez got donuts, they're downstairs." Austin said, walking over to the other side of the bed, sipping his coffee.

Ally nodded, licking whip cream off her lip.

"I was thinking I should go to the store today. Go say hi to my dad." Ally said, looking at Austin with her coffee mug in her mouth.

Austin nodded. "Sounds like a plan. I have an interview, but I can meet you there later?" She nodded.

"How have you already finished the whip cream?" He questioned, watching her get up with his t-shirt on, dropping to her mid thigh.

She shrugged, walking over to the bag with their clothes in it. They had snuck into they're houses to grab something before they arrived here.

"I mixed it in with the coffee, makes it lighter. I'm going to take a shower." She said holding her clothes and setting her mug down.

"Without me?" He said, pouting.

Ally laughed, her hand on the bathroom door.

"If we do that, I'll have to take another shower to make up for it." She said, before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Ally handed the cab driver some money as she got out of the cab with a travel mug in her hand.<p>

She walked into the mall, knowing the twist and turns like the back of her hand.

She walked into Sonic Boom, the wave of instruments and music hitting her. She was home.

She didn't see her dad anywhere, but she saw some extra guitar picks laying around.

Ally walked behind the counter and picked them up, bending down to put them in the spare jar.

She dropped a few, so she reached down to get them.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She heard a voice say.

"Give me just a minute."

"Whatever." Ally heard, along with nails tapping on the wood.

She came up to look at the rude customer. "May I help you?"

"Yeah," she said nodding to the signed guitar that Austin gave Ally for her birthday last year.

"How much does that cost?" She said, tilting her blonde head to the side.

Ally shook her head. "Nothing, its not for sale." The girl rolled her eyes.

"Come on, how much?" She said rumaging through her purse.

Ally rolled her eyes, frustrated. "It's not for sale..."

"Missy."

"Missy. It's not for sale. It was a gift from my boyfriend." Ally regretted it the moment she said it.

Missy's head popped up, a sudden fire in them. "Your Ally Dawson aren't you?"

Ally pursed her lips.

"I still don't understand why he'd go out with you. Your not even that pretty." She said pulling her hand out of her purse.

"Excuse me?" Ally said.

"You heard what I said." Missy tilted her head and Ally gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"I'm sorry, bitches aren't allowed in this store." Ally said calmly.

The blonde blinked her eyes. "What?"

Ally put her hand to her chest. "Oh, didn't you here me?"

Missy huffed and spun on her heel as Ally waved behind her.

"Thank you for coming to Sonic Boom! Have a nice day!" She said cheerily.

Ally's dad eventually came out of the storage room, and gave her a hug. He said he was sorry he wasn't there when she came, he was stalking inventory.

"It's ok dad. I'll watch the store if you want." She said, stacking the yellow paper bags they gave to the customers.

Mr. Dawson sighed in relief. "Thank you honey."

They had a lot of customers, but only half of them were coming in for actual instruments. The other half were just coming in to tell Ally how much she didn't deserve Austin.

Ally was waving goodbye to yet another Ally-Dawson-Hater just as Austin walked through the door with a Shredders bag in his hand.

"Why does she look so pissed?" He said, setting the bag on the counter.

Ally shrugged and pointed to the bag. "Is that for me?"

"Yeah, I thought you'd want some lunch." He said. She opened the bag and pulled out some french fry's.

"Is everything okay?" He said. Ally looked up from unwrapping her burger. She looked into his hazel eyes.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. Trish and Dez walked in behind him.

Trish stopped at the counter right next to him and stole a fry. She looked up from her phone.

"Hey." She said, sticking the french fry in her mouth.

"Hi." Ally said. Trish blinked.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked. Ally through her hands up.

"What is with you two? Why do you think something's wrong?"

"Best friend telepathy." They said in unison. They looked at each other and then back at her.

Ally raised an eyebrow.

"Its like when I can tell Dez is about to break something." Suddenly, a crash came from the other side of the store, alomg with a yelled and guilty apology.

"Like that." He said, running off to see what the red head had damaged.

Trish looked at Ally. "Ally."

She looked up at the latina. "Some girls have just been coming in all day. Its no big deal."

Ally looked down. It actually was a big deal. Those girls, she had tried not to let them get to her but they did. All the stuff they had said.

"I'm fine." Ally said. Trish tilted her head.

"You know that's not good enough." She said. Ally opened her mouth to say something, but the boy's both came back.

"He just knocked down a few symbols onto the drum set. The worst is that some are dented."

"And I broke one of the drums." Dez said. Austin elbowed him in the side.

Ally rolled her eyes. "The fact that this is a natural occurence is a problem."

All of them laughed, and Ally's thoughts about the day went away for the time being.

Until they had all left, and another girl came in when Ally was about to close.

She sighed. "Are you here to buy something or dent myself esteem?" Ally asked leaning against the counter.

"Because I've heard everything today so there is really nothing else you could say."

The girl stopped at the counter and glared at her. Her dark hair was over her shoulders and her clear tan skin made her look really pretty.

But what was about to come out of her mouth was probably going to contradict that.

"I just have a question." She said her voice threateningly low.

"What?" Ally asked, still leaning back on the counter.

"Out of all the pretty girls that Austin could pick from, why'd he choose you?" She said, making Ally cringe.

"Why would someone like Austin be with a girl like you?" She said, "When there are a million other girls who are better."

Ally blew air out of her cheeks. That was the worst one yet.

"Why would you say something like that?" She whispered.

The girl shrugged. "Out of curiosity."

Ally looked up. "Maybe because he doesn't like girls who don"t have hearts. Because honestly, I wouldn't like you either."

The girl bared her teeth like she was ready to spring at Ally. "Your going to regret that."

"What did you say your name was?"

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Jaylin."

"Well Jason—"

"Jaylin."

"Whatever. I'm going to have to ask you to leave because I'm about to close up, and I really don't want someone to walk in and see me strangling you." Ally smiled.

"Have a nice night."

"I'll be back." Jaylin said turning around.

"Bye Kayla!"

"Jaylin!" She yelled.

"Whatever!" Ally yelled back as she dropped her hand.

She felt like her head was about to pop. She grabbed her bag and went out the door, locking it behind her.

Ally called a cab to bring her home. She didn't feel like dealing with anybody she knew at the moment.

When she got into bed, and her head hit the pillow. She started crying. And she didn't stop until she was asleep.

* * *

><p>Austin had noticed that his girlfriend hadn't been as bright as she usually is for the past two weeks since they got home. So he decided to take the day off and try to change that.<p>

He walked into Sonic Boom right as Ally popped out from behind the counter, her cheeks rosy.

He plopped the big picnic basket he had been holding in the counter, making her look up.

"Hey." She said, scrunching her eyebrows together. "What's the basket for?"

"We," he started, "Are going on a picnic."

Ally smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You don't have to do anything today?"

Austin shook his head. "Nope. I cleared my whole schedule just for you." He said tweaking her nose.

She laughed. "Your sweet. But, I don't have anyone to watch the store." The blonde smiled.

"Taken care of."

"What do you..." She trailed off, someone that she recognized walking into the store.

"Kira?" She said when the pretty girl stopped at the counter.

"Hey, Ally! Austin asked me to come watch the store for you while your gone. I've done it before." She said.

Ally walked around and hugged her, telling her thank you.

When Austin pulled her out of the store, Ally asked him a question.

"So what do you want to do now that you've pulled me away?" She said, not letting go of his hand.

He started walking, and she swung his arm over her head so it was around her.

"Your going to go to the spa while I set up our lunch date." He said, stopping in front of the mall spa.

"Seriously? You booked a spa appointment for me?" I said smiling.

"Figured the stress of having me as a boyfriend can be overwhelming sometimes," He said laughing. But, Ally's smile faded a bit.

"Yeah, you could imagine." She said. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. And Austin noticed.

* * *

><p>Austin was waiting outside the spa when Ally emerged. She was smiling bright.<p>

"How was your spa date?" Austin asked, grabbing her soft hand. She smiled up at him.

"Great. I really needed it. Thank you Austin." Ally said squeezing his hand.

They stopped when they got to te parking lot, and Austin pulled a bandana from his pocket.

"I'm going to blindfold you if you don't mind." He said smiling, and Ally laughed.

"Why do I need to be blindfolded?" She questioned, as he tied the cloth over her eyes.

"Because we're going to a secret location for our picnic, and I want it to be a suprise."

Ally chuckled. "Is this secret location the park?" She said.

She could just imagine him biting his lip. "Secret location." He replied, just making her laugh more.

Turns out it was at the park, and Austin had set up an awesome old fashioned picnic, with a red checkered picnic cloth and everything.

He had made them turkey sandwhiches on french bread, her's having extra pickles just the way she liked it.

He also had chocolate strawberries and goldfish, and the simple picnic brought a smile to Ally that only he could cause.

She threw a goldfish at him, pulling him out of the trance he was currently in, staring at his girlfriend's eyes.

"Did you hear a word I said?" Ally said, blinking at Austin.

He nodded. "Of course I did. You were telling me how Nelson brought a melon to his cello lesson."

He laughed. "That kid really needs to get his ears checked." Austin said, making Ally nod with a smile on on her face.

Austin started to pack up the basket, and held out his hand to Ally.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

Ally grabbed his hand and stood up, walking with him as the basket swung on his arm.

They had walked in silence for a few minutes as the sky got a little darker. Then, Austin asked a question that made the smile fade a little from Ally's face.

"Are you sure you've been OK the past few weeks? You haven't been the same since we got back."

Ally looked out. She didn't know if she should tell him what's been going on. She didn't even know if he'd believe her.

He loved his fans to death, even if some of them were evil witches. Ally didn't think he'd believe that they would have said things to her like that.

She looked up at him and gave him a forced smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Everything's fine."

Austin knew that fine didn't mean fine. It meant a lot worse. But, when he was about to say exactly that, Ally pointed to something.

"Look, they've got the frozen yogurt cart out. Let's go get some." She said pulling him by the hand.

They stoppe din front of the cart, and Austin ordered birthday cake, and Ally ordered half strawberry half chocolate.

While Austin was ordering their toppings, someone tapped Ally on the shoulder.

She spun around and was met to have to girls stick corndogs covered in ketchup and mustard all over her shirt.

They laughed. "Try dating someone in your league, dork." One of them said, before they walked off, giggling.

Ally looked down at herself, tears in her eyes. Austin turned around with the frozen yogurt cups in his hands, but stopped once he saw his girlfriend.

"Ally, what happened?" He said putting the cups down and reaching for her. She stopped him.

"Its ok, you don't have too—I just, I'm fine." She said her voice breaking. Ally turned away and ran as fast as she could with tears streaking down her face.

* * *

><p>She had run all the way back to the store without stopping. She sat panting on the piano bench and looked up.<p>

She looked at her favorite picture of her and Austin. She picked it up and ran her finger along the frame.

Austin was holding her around the waist and kissing her cheek, and Ally was laughing, half of her hair covering her face.

She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

They were so happy. Why would people try to mess it up?

She set the picture down on top of the piano, and looked at the keys. She played the simple keys to Superhero.

"You know that song has a meaning behind it besides being awesome." Ally heard from the door. She wiped her face and smiled.

"I know."

Austin came and sat down next to her. He looked up at the picture.

"My favorite photo of us." He said. Ally looked at him.

"Why?" She asked tentatively.

"It was the first time I realized I was in love with you." He said, smiling at the memory.

"Really?" She said, sniffling.

He nodded. "How?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Okay, scratch that, I do know. It was your laugh. It was just so perfect, so, mine. And I relized that it made me more than happy that I was the one because of it.

I realized that I would have given anything to hear you laugh like that again." He said. She smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?" He asked curiously.

"That you want to hear my laugh every day, when there are a lot more better ones." Ally said, looking into space as Austin stared at her.

"A lot more prettier laughs, a lot more prettier faces, a lot more prettier smiles." Ally said, sniffling again and looking down.

"There are thousands of prettier fans you could be with."

"Would you stop that? You're beautiful." He said, turning her head up by her chin. He traced the bottom of her lip and around her face.

She closed her eyes as he traced her eyelids. "Why'd you choose me?"

"Maybe because this," He whispered, catching a tear with his thumb, "Doesn't matter as much as this." He finished, bringing his hand down to her heart.

"Sure, those girls may be pretty. But, I bet none of them have your heart." His hazel eyes were bright as he looked at the brunette.

"Your beautiful on the inside. But your pretty beautiful everywhere actually." She laughed and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow." He said, pouting. She laughed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said, after a long period of silence.

"I don't know. I didn't think..."

"You didn't think I would believe you." He said, looking down at her.

"I would have though."

Ally looked up at Austin, blinking her wet eyelashes. "You would've?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Of course. One, your my girlfriend, and two, not all my fans are as goodhearted as I would like to believe."

Austin played with his thumbs. "Do you know how hard it was, to see those eyes of yours that I love so much dim everyday? I thought I was doing something wrong."

Ally was silent, so he spoke again. "Next time, will you tell me? Even though I pray there won't be a next time."

Ally nodded. "I swear."

He looked at her as she looked up at him with her doe eyes. "Come here," he said and pulled her to him, resting his chin on top of her head as he held her.

"I love you Ally Dawson." He said kissing the top of her head as she was squished against him. But, she could still smile.

"Thank you." She said, and hugged him back.

* * *

><p>Ally looked up at the red head who strutted into the store the next day.<p>

She didn't look at the pretty, freckled girl with dread anymore. She looked at her with a new found confidence.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom! How may I help you?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

Ally blinked. "Oh, are you here to insult me or tell me how much Austin is to good for me. Go ahead, do your worst." She said, leaning down and putting her elbow on the counter so she could put her chin in her hand.

She scoffed. "Your such a bitch."

"Oh, what a compliment." Ally said, giving the red head a smug smile.

The girl huffed. "I still don't understand why Austin would date someone like you when there are a bunch of other girls that are so much better—"

"Excuse me?" Austin said, appearing from under the counter to the girl's suprise. Ally just kept on grinning.

The girl stuttered. "Austin! I didn't see you there." She said twirling her hair.

"I figured." Austin said, leaning on the counter.

The girl bit her lip. "I was just telling your girlfriend how much everybody, well um..." She trailed off not knowing what to say

"How about, that if my fans cared about as much as I think they do, they'd love Ally as much as I do. Right?" He said. The girl pursed her lips.

"Right."

"And they'd stop harassing her, right?" Austin said, tilting his head.

"Right." The girl said begrudginly.

"Make sure everybody gets the memo, okay? Have a nice day." He said, dismissing her in the nicest way he could muster at the moment.

The red head walked out with her cheeks flaming, trying to cover her firery face with her firery hair.

"You didn't have to do that you know, I had it under control. You don,t have to protect me." Ally said turning to him.

"I know. I just figured it be a lot more effective if it came from me." Austin said, sliding his hands around her waist.

"Your the best." She said, putting her hands on his arms.

"I don't know about that, but you can still say it." He said.

Ally laughed and pushed up on her toes, thanking him with a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was it! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought!<strong>


End file.
